dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Jenkins
|nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |family = Linda Leonard (spouse) |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1990-present |status = Active |agent = The Horne Agency }}William Arthur Jenkins III (born May 24, 1955), known by his nickname Bill Jenkins, is an American actor and voice actor working for FUNimation Entertainment. He is married to actress Linda Leonard. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Older Detective (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Abraham Yancy (ep. 38), Manager (ep. 41), Harry Kanucka (ep. 57) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Tomomi's Manager (ep. 34), Additional Voices *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Duke Freid, Luva (ep. 2) (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Narrator, Bokuden, Bandit C (ep. 4), Drunkard (eps. 150-151), Marco (ep. 151), Judge (ep. 189), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Older Slicer Brother *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Old Man (ep. 22) *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Narrator *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Shin (eps. 5, 15), Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Ryuzo Kusunoki (ep. 14) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Mushi (ep. 1), Elder (ep. 5) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Noda (eps. 9, 13) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Senior Demon (ep. 1), Count of Brussels/D'Alsace (ep. 6), Demon (ep. 8) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - God (ep. 30) *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Narrator *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Narrator *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Grand Elder *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Jude Heartfilia, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Older Slicer Brother, King of Xerxes, Additional Voices *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Kuromado *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Count Luis Yu Almeida, Additional Voices *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Hiromu Hidaka, Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Mr. Leonhart, Gerald, Additional Voices *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Taku Kazama *''Drifters'' (2016) - Martin (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Yūki, Akira Arisaki (ep. 10) *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Drouot *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Juubei Kokonoe (ep. 9) *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Ugaki *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Santa (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Being X *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Muttley (ep. 4), King 1B-B (ep. 12) *''Dr. Stone'' (2019-present) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Narrator *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Narrator *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Narrator *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Narrator Anime Films *''Case Closed: The Last Wizard Of The Century'' (1999) - Shintaro Shaki *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Keel Lorentz *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Keel Lorentz, Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Kazuo Shinohara *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Keel Lorentz *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Additional Voices External Links *Bill Jenkins at the Internet Movie Database *Bill Jenkins at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation